


[Podfic] come by any time

by sophinisba



Series: Merry Femslash 2012 [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Casual Sex, Crossover, F/F, Femslash, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2012, Open Relationships, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: such_heights's story read aloud:"At the start of her week, Darcy hadn't exactly guessed she'd finish it up by falling into bed with a gorgeous time-traveller, but then very few things were predictable in her life these days."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [come by any time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/348503) by [such_heights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights). 



> Made for such_heights as part of the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2012.

Cover by sophinisba

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/crossoversetc/come%20by%20any%20time.mp3) | **Size:** 6.0 MB | **Duration:** 12:41 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
